Kagami's many, many piercingS
by ksanta
Summary: OneShot. Aomine sees Kagami's ear piercings while they are playing basket and makes a bet with him. A determined Aomine Daiki is an Aomine who wins his bets. Now Kagami has to wear all his piercings. Turns out Aomine has a piercing kink. Kagami will have to wear them more often. KagaAo, seme!Kagami, Slash/Yaoi, SMUT, M rated


**Kagami's Many Piercings**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me.

Pairing: Established AoKaga; others only mentioned

Summarry: OneShot. Aomine sees Kagami's ear piercings while they are playing and makes a bet with him. A determined Aomine Daiki is an Aomine who wins his bets. Now Kagami has to wear all his piercings after they get back from the GoM gathering.

Turns out Aomine has a piercing kink. Kagami will have to wear them more often.

Warnings: Smut. Dirty talking. Teasing. SEX between males. BL. Slash.

Would love to read your reviews! Love you guys!

· If you have nothing good to say, then please, stay silent, it would be appreciated. Thank you.

~^•^~^•^~

Aomine first saw the piercing during a make out session. He thought nothing of it, big deal, his boyfriend had an ear piercing.

But a minute ago, when Kagami had jumped to stop the ball from going through the basket, his hair flying wildly around his face, Aomine had seen THEM. Not IT, THEM. So you can't blame him for being curious. That's how their bet came to be: If Kagami won he would get a free meal at Maji Burger, but if he lost he would wear all his piercings after they get back from the GoM gathering they had to go to that day.

As Kagami came to understand Aomine was really determined. In other words the redhead lost. Not that he minded, he knew exactly how much fun he could have while using his piercings.

So they went home, cleaned themselves up and then headed towards the poor restaurant that had to survive throughout their strange gathering.

After all they were an extreme group – two hotheaded idiots, an excitable supermodel(and his violent tsundere boyfriend), a giant with a gorilla's appetite and a toddler's mentality(along with his actually normal boyfriend – and Taiga's brother), a green-haired weirdo and his crazy boyfriend with no filter, a demented redhead who always went after people with a pair of scissors, and the little shit who liked to startle them(or hide in the shadows and film the most embarrassing shit), as well as the pink haired "stalker"(there were some things she couldn't have found out any other way).

Suffice to say they were really tired when they came back, but Aomine was nothing if not stubborn.

~^•^~^•^~

Kagami stepped inside their bathroom, a small, but full box in his arm. He was wearing only his sweatpants, his muscled chest on full display. He stopped in front of the mirror and placed the box next to the sink. The redhead was kind of exited, he hadn't shown Aomine his piercings as of yet and he couldn't wait for the other male's reaction when he saw them all. He was also exited thinking about all the things he would be able to do to the bluehaired man waiting for him on their bed. Kagami smirked darkly and reached towards the box's lock flipping it open. It was full of all kinds of piercings – all in different shapes and sizes. Kagami started rummaging inside of it.

After a while he had a small pile of piercings, next to the now closed box, all in either black or midnight blue. He started with his ears. Three blue balls went into his left earlobe and upper earlobe, two black ones on the helix of the same ear. Soon he was finished with his right year as well – he had a black industrial piercing as well as five normal black buds placed on equal distance starting from his earlobe to the helix. Soon he managed to place the spider bites on the right side of his lower lip, as well as the ones above his left eybrow, both in black. Finally he placed a midnight blue ball shaped piercing on his tongue. Carding his arm through his hair Kagami send another dark smirk towards his reflection and left the bathroom.

~^•^~^•^~

So this is where the true story starts. In other words: SMUT ALERT! BE WARNED! MUAHAHAHA-HA!

No really, this is where the real story truly starts– You shall all now witness a dirty talking seme!Kagami Taiga who loves teasing his boyfriend, and a really frustrated Aomine Daiki who will eventually take it up the ass and enjoy it profusely. ("Such a nice scenario, right?" "-I know!" - Either way don't mind my apparent psychological problems, and let's start with this nose-bleed-worthy story!)

~^•^~^•^~

Aomine was wearing an old black tank-top and dark blue shorts, showcasing his muscular legs and arms, as well as part of his chest, due to the tattered state of the tank-top. He was sitting on the double bed, his back to the bathroom door with his phone in his hands, so he didn't notice Kagami's looming figure getting closer to it's prey.

The first thing that gave his boyfriend away was the dipping of the mattress, soon followed by the arm that circled around his torso and kept him in place, while the other one made it's way under his tank-top and caressed along the sensitive skin on his ribs. The air caught in Aomine's throat when the arm that wasn't caressing his side moved towards his chest, the fingers soon teasing an already perked up nipple. Aomine moaned when he felt a mouth on his neck leaving kisses in it's wake until it reached it's target and sucked on a dark skinned earlobe.

"Mnnn…. Taiga."

Aomine opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and threw his phone aside with one hand, the other one reaching behind him to catch a fist-full of red hair. His boyfriend kept kissing, licking and sucking his neck, making sure to leave a visible mark on the beautiful skin. Then he heard a whisper in his year.

"Turn around, Daiki."

And turn around he did. For a moment he could only stare at the man standing millimeters from his face. His Taiga looked so dark, so dangerous with the spider bites, with the ear piercings. His hands went up, his fingers exploring his lover's piercings. Kagami watched him the entire time, never once did his eyes leave the dark blue pools that kept filling with lust while his boyfriend explored his ears and face.

Suddenly Aomine focused solely on his lower lip, first moving his thump over the spider bites, then kissing them lightly.

"If I knew you had a piercing kink I would have put them on sooner." Kagami smirked, his husky voice snapped Aomine from his exploration and he smirked back.

"You have so many chances to redeem yourself in the future."

Their lips clashed, Aomine's tongue exploring the spider bites some more, then delving into his lover's mouth, where it started playing with his tongue. It took Daiki only a few seconds to feel something in his boyfriend's mouth, which made him push the redhead back.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Depends on what you think it was?" Taiga teased.

"I wanna see. Show me, show me!" Aomine said exited. He watched transfixed as his boyfriend's tongue showed itself and soon he saw a small round bud the color of his hair.

"Remember what I said about redeeming yourself in the future?"

Kagami laughed and pushed Daiki back on the bed. Soon his mouth was on the blunette's and their tongues grew busy exploring. Aomine kept playing with the tongue piercing.

"I'll get jealous of a piercing if you keep paying it so much attention." The redhead teased lightly but didn't get a response. Instead he got pulled down, his mouth once more glued to the men beneath him.

Soon they were both naked, their clothes somewhere around the room's floor. Aomine was panting hard, his chest heaving up and down with his every breath. Moans and mews leaving his open mouth, caused by the talented tongue of his lover. Kagami was licking him, showing him the true purpose of tongue piercings. He was moving his tongue along the length of his member, the feeling of the piercing on his member making the body beneath him tremble. The fingers inside of him were thrusting hard but only deep enough to touch his prostate from time to time, keeping him on edge. Finally the attention given to his cock won out.

"T-Taigaa! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna-!" he left off, the feeling of his boyfriend's arm around his member, denying him his orgasm and pulling out the fingers from his body.

"Please, Taiga, let me cum, let me…" Aomine was trying to move his hips and create some friction but Kagami kept him in place with his other hand.

"So you finally learned how to beg." The redhead purred. "But you aren't allowed to cum until I say so, got it?"

Daiki started shaking his head, he wanted to cum, wanted to…

"C'mon babe, just hold it in for me, okay? I will be deep inside you, thrusting hard against your sweet spot. You'll feel so good, i'm gonna give you the best orgasm, so just wait a little, okay babe?"

"Yeah, okay." Aomine had calmed down a little, now that he wasn't on the edge of his orgasm, not that his boyfriend's dirty talking had helped much.

"Hurry!"

"So demanding." Kagami chuckled. "Turn around."

Aomine hurried to get on his arms and knees, his legs quivering in anticipation. He got no warning as Kagami thrusted mercilessly inside his already loose hole. Aomine's arms quickly gave out under the hard pace and his upper torso fell on the bed his head buried in a pillow.

Kagami reached out and grabbed a fistful of blue hair and tugged gently moving his boyfriend's head so the lewd moans leaving his lips could be heard clearly. Kagami kept his fast pace, hitting Aomine's prostate with every thrust, his lips were kissing a trail on the dark skinned back, his hands gripping the bluenette's hips. They were both on the edge.

"Now. You can cum now." Kagami's husky voice whispered in Aomine's ear.

"Final- Ah-ha! Nn…" his prostate was suddenly being rammed into by the redhead's erratic movements.

"You said something?"

"Nnh… Fuck!"

"I believe that's what we're doing here." The redhead smirked and bit gently into Aomine's ear.

"Fucking smartass!" Aomine laugh, his breathing erratic.

Suddenly Aomine's back arched, a hoarse cry leaving his throat. Feeling his boyfriend's walls constricting around his member, Kagami soon joined in the blue-haired male's bliss.

~^•^~^•^~

"Hey, Taiga?" Aomine said, his voice rough because of their previous actions.

"Hmm?" the redhead was hugging his boyfriend from behind, Aomine could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck.

"…We're repeating that right?" a hot puff of air hit his neck, the shoulders of the man behind him shaking from silent laugher.

"Sure, babe." The redhead kissed his neck and snuggled in, both of them falling asleep.

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it._


End file.
